


When Push Comes to Shove...

by chickenboot2002



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenboot2002/pseuds/chickenboot2002
Summary: Hey thank you all for reading, I think I might carry this on I don't know, but I would really appreciate it u left kudos or a comment or both on here tell me what you think. This my first time writing anything like this it probably really obvious but oh well. Anyways thank you again BYMB!





	

I swing the door open and a mix of ramen and B.O fill my nose. This is what me and Rhett like to call ‘home’ well for now anyways. I see Rhett slumped against our bunk with his controller in hand, playing some game. Rhett pauses it and turns his attention to me.

“Hey Link” Rhett says a bit too enthusiastically.

“Hi” I say with a simple smile, Rhett smiles back twice as big. A weird trait of his I think, but I like it.

“You wanna join? I have another controller just under the bunk”

“Ah, yeah why not” chilling with Rhett and playing video games sounds great, just after an intense day of study.

“Oh, cool just let me find the controller first…” Rhett sticks half his body underneath the bunk in attempt to retrieve the controller. 

“Found it” Rhett says triumphantly. I drop my bag and grab the controller as Rhett was plugging it in.

“Prepare to go down” I said with the most courage I could muster at that point.

“I will never be, because I never will.” Rhett says with his signature smirk

“We will see” I say. Basically the whole time Rhett was trying to make me lose by pushing and nudging me. So I push and shoved back (playfully ofc) Rhett had paused the game and pinned me to the ground at one point and started tickling me. 

“Rhett get off me, just cause your losing man” I try fighting against him but nothing was working.

“I am not losing, say it and I will stop” Rhett says while still tickling me.

“Not….over….my..dead….body” I choke out in hysterics

“Maybe not yours but, mine….I’m dead” Rhett announces and flops onto of me

“RHETT GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW!” 

“I can’t, I’m dead.” he continues to say, as Rhett is being ‘dead’ I somehow manage to squirm my way out of his death trap. Paybacks a bitch, I mutter under my breath Just as I free myself I quickly jump on him and straddle his hips.

“Who’s boss now?, I start to tickle Rhett just as he was doing it to me before but Rhett, seemed to be a bit distracted. He started looking at my hips. Mhm I wonder If Rhett still has that crush on me? He said he had a thing for me a while ago... Let’s test it out, I chuckle to myself. As I was tickling Rhett I start to grind on him a bit. I start to feel below a presence that definitely was not there before. I’ve got him right where I want.

“Um Link could you hop off for a sec” Rhett says flustered

‘’No way, I haven't finished with you” I can practically hear Rhett gulp. I continue to tickle him till he couldn't breath, until his laughter died down into soft moans. I think Rhett realized what we were doing and freaked out.

“I’m sorry, but I really need to go to the bathroom now Link.” Rhett pushes me off and gets up, but I stop him. 

“Why are you in such a rush?” I say innocently.

“No reason” Rhett says while trying to cover his obvious bulge, I guess he still has that crush.

“Oh, ok well if you're going into the bathroom to fix your little problem, I don’t mind helping you out…”

“Uh I don’t know what to say to that Link um…”

“Well let me make the decision for you then.” I slowly push Rhett onto the door for the bathroom. Rhett giving me the most intense look I have ever had in my life. 

“Is it ok if I kiss you?” Rhett asked, he was always a gentlemen.

“Of course it is” I say seductively. Rhett leans down slowly and presses his longing lips to mine. It felt weird at first but I got use to it. I actually enjoyed it a lot more than I thought I would. Rhett deepened the ‘kiss’ if you could even call it that anymore. We were practically eating each others faces off. We were now making out against the bathroom door of our flat. This is going to be great. Rhett flips us around so i’m against the door. He starts hungrily exploring my body with his mouth, starting from behind my ear and working his way down to my collar bone. I lean my head back and let out a chorus of soft moans. Which I think Rhett seemed to enjoy, because he started to gently rutt against me. Making me and him moaning messes.

“Let’s take this to the bed baby” I whispered into his ears. Rhett proceeds to lead us to his bed while making out of course. He then picks me up with ease and lays me down gently on the bed staring deep into my eyes. He then follows by straddling my hips, and his lips finding there way back to my eager mouth. Again we start to kiss but It’s a bit more slow and thoughtful this time. I almost feel bad for what i’m going to do soon...Rhett starts kissing my collarbone again, eventually wanting to move on. He starts tugging at the hemline of my shirt.

“Can I?” I just nod as he pulls it off gently, throwing my shirt on the floor he starts to kiss further down till he reached my nipple. He starts to work his mouth around it earning more moans from my mouth. I'm enjoying this a lot more than I should be... Eventually he continues his way down and I stop him yet again.

“Not so fast, it’s your turn” I say with a wink and Rhett just shutters and nods. I get up and I push him onto the mattress, the way I was before. I start to kiss him again and along his jawbone. I start to rub on his full blown erection now. Rhett's hips start to buck. Perfect. I think to myself. Once I reach his neck I start to lift his shirt up and Rhett showed absolutely no hesitation. As soon as his shirt was on the floor, I’m kissing my way down his torso. I’m looking Rhett straight in the eyes as I do this and he seems to be enjoying himself a lot, I smile to myself. I reach the hem of Rhett's pants and kiss the fabric of them. This elicits a gasp out of Rhett which I’m proud of myself for. Rhett moans quietly to himself while I undo the first button of his pants. Wait, this is exactly where I want him. I get up off Rhett without any questions.

“Wait, what? Where are you going?” Rhett says extra flustered.

“To bed” I say simply.

“Aren't we going to ‘finish off what we started’?’’ Rhett says desperately, sitting up.

“Paybacks a bitch isn't it?” I say proud of myself.

“UGGHHHHHHH” Rhett buries his face into his pillow 

“I really hate you sometimes Link” 

“Ouchies Rhett” I pouted and then chuckled.

“Good night have a good rest Rhett” 

I think I need to sort my own situation out first before hitting the sack...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thank you all for reading, I think I might carry this on I don't know, but I would really appreciate it u left kudos or a comment or both on here tell me what you think. This my first time writing anything like this it probably really obvious but oh well. Anyways thank you again BYMB!


End file.
